lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in Space Forever
Lost in Space Forever is a 1998 television special hosted by John Larroquette that features interviews with both original series and movie cast members celebrating more than 30 years of Lost in Space. Summary From the DVD Case: Inspired by New Line Cinema's international blockbuster, LOST IN SPACE FOREVER celebrates more than three decades of everyone's favorite science-fiction fantasy show. With host John Larroquette at the helm, the Jupiter 2 takes off for a rollicking ride through the classic series' greatest moments--from the most memorable alien encounters to the funniest bloopers and outtakes. LOST IN SPACE FOREVER traces the series' evolution from a straightforward space-age adventure, to wildly imaginative camp classic, through its current incarnation as big budget feature with state of the art special effects. There's even a "surprise" reunion with Dr. Smith (Jonathan Harris), Will Robinson (Bill Mumy) and The Robot in an all-new scene from the deck of the Jupiter 2--completely rebuilt from the original blueprints. Viewers get the inside "scoop" on the show whose three seasons (1965-68) thrilled millions around the world. Interviews with the cast members from the series--as well as the movie--tell the behind the scenes story of this science fiction phenomenon. Gallery File:Lis_forever_01.jpg|John Larroquette with The Robot File:Lis_forever_02.jpg|John Larroquette File:Lis_forever_03.jpg|Irwin Allen File:Lis_forever_04.jpg|Guy Williams Camera Test File:Lis_forever_05.jpg|Commercial Bumper File:Lis_forever_jonathan_harris.jpg|Jonathan Harris File:Lis_forever_bob_may.jpg|Bob May File:Lis_forever_dick_tufeld.jpg|Dick Tufeld File:Lis_forever_angela_cartwright.jpg|Angela Cartwright File:Lis_forever_june_lockhart.jpg|June Lockhart File:Lis_forever_marta_kristen.jpg|Marta Kristen File:Lis_forever_mark_goddard.jpg|Mark Goddard File:Lis_forever_bill_mumy.jpg|Bill Mumy File:Lis_forever_06.jpg|Bill Mumy Meets Burt Ward File:Lis_forever_william_hurt.jpg|William Hurt File:Lis_forever_mimi_rogers.jpg|Mimi Rogers File:Lis_forever_matt_leblanc.jpg|Matt LeBlanc File:Lis_forever_gary_oldman.jpg|Gary Oldman File:Lis_forever_07.jpg|John Larroquette with The Robot File:Lis_forever_08.jpg|Back Aboard the Jupiter 2 File:Lis_forever_09.jpg|Jonathan Harris Reprises His Role File:Lis_forever_10.jpg|Will Saves the Day File:Lis_forever_11.jpg|Danger! Danger! File:Lis_forever_12.jpg|Lost in Space--Forever! Cast * John Larroquette as Himself - Host * Angela Cartwright as Herself - Penny Robinson (archive footage) * Mark Goddard as Himself - Don West (archive footage) * Jonathan Harris as Himself - Dr. Zachary Smith (archive footage) * William Hurt as Himself - John Robinson (archive footage) * Marta Kristen as Herself - Judy Robinson (archive footage) * Matt LeBlanc as Himself - Don West (archive footage) * June Lockhart as Herself - Maureen Robinson (archive footage) * Bob May as Himself - The Robot (also archive footage) * Bill Mumy as Himself - Will Robinson (also archive footage) * Warren Oates as Jimmy Hapgood (archive footage) * Gary Oldman as Himself - Zachary Smith (archive footage) * Michael Rennie as The Keeper (archive footage) * Mimi Rogers as Herself - Maureen Robinson (archive footage) * Kurt Russell as Quano (archive footage) * Dick Tufeld as Himself - The Robot (voice) (also archive footage) * Guy Williams as Himself - Prof. John Robinson (archive footage) Crew * Kevin Burns .... executive producer/director/writer * Sheila Mathews Allen .... co-executive producer * Stephanie Keane .... supervising producer * Diane Eaton .... producer * Brian Anthony .... co-producer/writer * Bill Mumy .... co-producer/writer * Cory Geryak .... director of photography * David Kalish .... editor * Jeff Schiro .... co-editor * Erika Schroeder .... coordinating producer * Jeff Kuntz .... production manager * Anna Pousho .... production coordinator * John Murphy .... researcher * Annette D'Agostino .... additional research * Bo Palinic .... additional research * Jerianne Keaney .... director of clearances * Kristi Burns .... clearance * Kyrsten Nordheimer .... clearance * Angela Longo .... music clearance * Tom Jenkins .... music supervision * Cherie Fryman .... graphics * Russell Frazier .... graphics * Darla Marasco .... post production supervisor * Andrew Giacometti .... post production coordinator * Mark W. Jacobs .... online editor * Wouter Van Herwerden .... sound engineer * Lenny Jones .... assistant sound engineer * Teki Cruickshank .... assistant editor * Art Freed .... assistant editor * Ben Rishwain .... assistant editor * Ron Carpenter .... media supervisor * Scot Beidelman .... media coordinator * Travis Harding .... post production assistant * Scott Kennedy .... music librarian * John Ivo Gilles .... set designer * Steve Buscaino .... construction coordinator * Ron Hamill .... set construction * Adam Lindsey .... set construction * Kim Herkewitz .... art department assistant * Doug Scott .... art department assistant * Ann Tisdale .... art department assistant * Randy Cooper .... props * Steve Fink .... props * Tony Barton .... production assistant * Terrance Dunn .... production assistant * Mike Nelson .... production assistant * Mike Gonzales .... camera assistant * Bobby Truitt .... camera assistant * Keith Morgan .... gaffer * Jeff Chassler .... best boy electric * Bob Egrini .... electric * Steve Green .... electric * Kelly Porterfield .... key grip * Vernon Wynne .... best boy grip * Mark Venezia .... grip * Gary Gossett .... sound recordist * James Mulryan .... sound recordist * Jim Castro .... boom operator * Michael Craig .... teleprompter operator * Patri Lucy-Romolo .... make-up/hair * Deborah Price .... make-up/hair * Dione Lebhar .... wardrobe * Muto Little .... wardrobe * Kara Pross Gullo .... production accountant * Jennifer Campbell .... assistant accountant * Tracy Warren .... craft services * Duane Dickinson .... stunts * Jacob Rupp .... stunts * Herman Stein .... composer: stock music * John Williams .... composer: stock music Production Companies: * Emmett Street Films * Fox Television Network * Foxstar Productions * New Line Television Category:Various Other Media Category:Films and Specials